


LIVE AGAIN

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), All Rise (TV 2019), Rosewood (TV), The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Drunk in love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Infatuation, Interracial Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, New love, Other, family ties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Emily and her cousin Sofia (The Village) confide in one anotherabout their new relationships.
Relationships: Ava Behzadi/Ben Jones, Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Lola Carmichael/Robyn Taylor, Sofia Lopez/Gabe Napolitano (The Village), e
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	LIVE AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [nrdhrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [Nightbyrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbyrd3/gifts), [Mary1123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mary1123), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [Luckyshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyshanes/gifts), [ClarismaE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarismaE/gifts), [POIfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/POIfan/gifts), [KKSlider909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKSlider909/gifts), [Wonder_Libra27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Libra27/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts).



"You and your Boooo!," Sara laughs delightedly. "Ya, bajale!"

Emily giggles,; doesn't deny her friend's implication about her and the gorgeous soon to  
be Attorney Luke Watkins, her new beau. "Perdoname, Sarita...me tiene...WAU!!"

"Vez!", Sara grins, peeling off to elevator up to courtroom 802. Emily has a breakfast meeting with  
her cousin, Sofia, who is visiting from New York. It has been a few years (FIVE? SHIT), and she's anxious  
to re-connect with her Father's Brother's Daughter. At a bistro a few blocks from the courthouse, inside  
the _El Bistro Dominicana_ , her lovely cousin has already commandeered a booth and sits  
drinking iced coffee.

The women's greeting is effusive; rapid fire Spanish, with lots of hugs and kisses; then they realize that  
the other patrons are glancing at them with annoyance, and they settle down, speaking in lower volumes, though still  
very excitedly.

"Ahora! Tu novio, ¿Gabe, verdad? La FOTO, rapido!" Sofia hands over her phone, displaying the very  
attractive visage of her new love interest. "'Sta Guapo, el Licenciado!", M gushes.

"Y LUKE?" Sofia asks, accepting her cell phone back. When she sees Luke, she whistles. "DAMN! I'll trade you!",  
she jokes.

M assures her that she will never give up her 'BABY'...she explains that after leaving Joe, she never expected to meet a man  
like Luke; wasn't expecting to be involved with a Man for awhile...she's actually shocked at the intensity with which feels  
drawn to him.

Sofia understands COMPLETELY. 'Gabe just ... _KEPT COMIN_ ...he didn't take no for an answer-more  
persistent, than YOUR TIME'S UP creepy. The fact that he does a lot o f pro bono work, and that he really displayed a  
caring for his clients...eventually broke me down. And I wanted someone in my life, after...Damian." Damian Sharpe, a  
member of the New York Giants football franchise, had been killed in a robbery (witnessed by SOFIA) while the two were  
shopping for engagement rings. When the thug threatened Sofia, Damian died protecting her. Still not completely healed,  
Sofia is taking a tentative step to try to LIVE AGAIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, bajale!  
> Keep it down/keep it quiet
> 
> "Ahora! Tu novio, ¿Gabe, verdad? La FOTO, rapido!  
> Now-your boyfriend-Gabe, right? The picture, quickly!
> 
> Perdoname, Sarita...me tiene...WAY  
> Forgive me...he has me...WOW!
> 
> 'Sta guapo, el Licenciado  
> What a handsome Attorney


End file.
